The Headache
by maregnbue
Summary: Elsa has a headache, and Anna helps her feel better.


One evening, Anna walked into the library to get a book. She saw Elsa sitting on the couch, looking stressed. Her head was down, supported by one arm. "Elsa?" Anna walked over to her sister. "Are you okay?"

Elsa looked up. When seeing Anna, she lifted the blanket, inviting her sister to sit with her. "I have a headache."

Anna climbed in. She didn't curl up in the blanket, generous enough to let her sister have it. Elsa leaned against Anna and she held her close. "I could get you some water," she offered, brushing the loose hair from her sister's face. "Or tea if that's better."

"Water would be best," Elsa replied.

"Okay." Anna shifted but Elsa stopped her.

"You don't have to get up. I could ask Gerda."

"No, I insist," Anna moved towards the door. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get a warm washcloth for your head."

Elsa couldn't help smiling in surprise. Her sister was so selfless. She tried waiting patiently for her to come back.

When Anna did return, she was holding a glass of water, a washcloth, and a pillow. Knowing Anna's clumsiness, Elsa was about to ask if she needed help. But Anna carefully put the pillow on the end of the couch. "Lay down and rest your head on there, sis." Elsa did what she was told and couldn't help smiling yet again. Anna handed her the glass of water. Then she gently placed the washcloth on her sister's forehead. "How does that feel?"

Elsa sighed at the warmness of the cloth. "Wonderful. Thanks, love." She took a sip of water.

"You're welcome." Anna sat on the floor and leaned against the couch. She put the blanket over Elsa and reached for her hand. At the gesture, their fingers intertwined. "Now tell me about your day. How did this headache start?"

"Well..." Elsa began.

"But we don't have to talk if your head hurts," Anna added.

"No it's alright," Elsa replied. "I want to talk. I missed you today."

"Okay."

"So this morning, I woke up early to attend a meeting. It was about...oh, maybe two hours long."

"Is that where you were?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded. "Yes."

Anna sighed. "I didn't get to give you a morning hug."

"Sorry," Elsa smiled apologetically. "But anyway, after that I went in the throne room and you could imagine who was there."

"Rune?" Anna assumed.

"Oh no, not this time. Ivan and Bjorn."

"You mean those ice harvesters who are like...down each other's throats?"

"Yep," Elsa replied. "Their bickering is driving me crazy."

"I bet it is," Anna said. "Bjorn is always bragging about his strength and Ivan makes bets with him."

"It's like they are little boys," Elsa remarked.

"Exactly," Anna chuckled. "Kristoff is thinking about firing them."

"Yes, we've discussed that."

"Once, Ivan told Bjorn if he stood on the edge of a cliff and screamed he would become rich."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "And he believed him?"

"Yeah," Anna chuckled. "So then, Ivan stood by a cliff and then..." she started laughing. "He screamed. It was so funny, Elsa! Kristoff came over because he thought Bjorn was strangling him."

The sisters burst out laughing. "What happened when he realized it didn't work?" Elsa laughed.

"He punched Bjorn," Anna replied. They laughed again. "But what about your headache? When did that start?"

Elsa had to compose herself before speaking. She was still snickering about her sister's story. "Well, after the argument I was feeling kind of stressed. And it didn't help that I had several appointments after that. When the last one ended, I could feel pressure on the back of my head."

Anna frowned at this. She hated to see her sister in pain. "Is...is there still pressure?"

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt that bad," Elsa replied. "So, I decided to make myself a cup of tea. And then I had a visit with the blacksmith. I went into his shop and..." she chuckled. "Let's just say blacksmith tools are really loud."

"Then your headache got worse, I'm guessing," Anna said. Elsa nodded in exhaustion. "Is the washcloth still warm?"

"Not really," Elsa said.

"Want me to refresh it?" Anna asked.

"Yes, please."

Anna released Elsa's hand, took the washcloth to the bathroom, and wet the cloth with warm water.

Then she returned to her sister. Nearing the couch, Anna tripped! The washcloth flew from her hands and went splat right on her sister's face."Elsa! Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Elsa was laughing. "It's okay. I'm fine, it's just a washcloth!"

Anna wasn't laughing. "I know but you're sensitive to some...things. So I thought..."

"You didn't hurt me, love," Elsa said gently. "I'm just laughing because it was funny."

"Elsa, I tripped!"

"Well, yes that wasn't very funny but where it landed..." Elsa started laughing again. "That was hilarious." The washcloth was still over her eyes. She lifted it and smiled up at Anna.

Seeing her face, Anna started laughing. Soon they were both laughing because the whole situation was pretty silly. "Here, just let me..." Giggling, Anna moved the washcloth to her sister's forehead.

"Better?"

"Much better," Elsa chuckled. "Do you want to hear about the rest of my day?"

"Of course." Anna returned to her spot and held her sister's hand again.

"Now where was I?"

"Blacksmith tools," Anna reminded her.

"Oh, right. Due to the hammer, my headache was so bad at this point, I had to take a break. And I didn't sleep much last night."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. Stress? Nerves?"

Anna sighed. "Oh, Elsa."

The queen closed her eyes, Anna's tender voice soothing her.

It was quiet for a moment. Anna rested her head on Elsa's arm. She was still holding her hand. "So, Anna," Elsa's voice was warm. "How was your day, love?"

Anna looked up and smiled. "My day was good. I lost a shoe, however."

"Oh dear," Elsa chuckled. "What happened?"

"Well, I was in the gardens minding my own business," Anna explained. "When suddenly there was a skunk."

Elsa already started laughing. "What is it with you and animals?"

Anna chuckled and shrugged. "I don't know. He was getting closer and I didn't want it to touch me. But I didn't want to move, so the first thing I thought of was my shoe. I took it off and threw it at that sucker."

Elsa laughed again. "Did it hit him?"

"Surprisingly, yeah."

"Then how did you lose it?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, I didn't want to touch it because it hit the skunk," Anna explained.

"So you left your shoe on the ground?" Elsa laughed.

"The skunk could've had rabies!" Anna replied.

"You don't know that," Elsa pointed out. "Besides, you can only get rabies from an animal if it bites you."

"I know, but I'm never touching that shoe again."

"So it's going to stay there forever?"

"Yep."

The sisters laughed. Elsa reached down and ruffled her sister's hair. "You're funny."

"I know."

It was silent again. Anna laid against her sister's arm again and yawned. "You can sit with me, if you'd like," Elsa offered.

"No, you stay there and rest," Anna whispered.

Elsa smiled, brought the hand she was holding to her face, and leaned against it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Anna replied. "How's your head?"

"It feels a little better."

"You know we don't have to talk," said Anna. "Quiet is the best for headaches."

"But I love talking to you, Anna," Elsa whispered. "It's my favorite part of the day. For all of the headaches I have, I want to rest like this every single time."

Anna smiled. "I love talking to you too," she whispered back. "It's also my favorite part of the day. I like making you laugh and just...being with you."

"I love you," Elsa whispered.

"I love you too," Anna whispered back. "But why are we whispering?"

"Because you said quiet is the best for headaches."

Laughter erupted between the sisters. "So whenever you have a headache, you want to lay on the couch with a warm washcloth and a blanket, and hold my hand?" Anna asked.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Elsa replied. "But maybe next time we can lay in bed so you're more comfortable."

"No, I don't mind. As long as you're comfortable, I'm comfortable."

Elsa smiled. "You're sweet."

"Do you need me to refresh that again?"

Elsa reluctantly gave Anna the washcloth. "Do you think you can do it one more time?"

"Of course. I'll do it as much as you want."

Anna came back with the warm and damp washcloth for her sister. Once it was placed on Elsa's forehead for the third time, a bliss smile appeared on her face. As the sisters drifted to sleep, Elsa reached down and put a gentle hand on Anna's head. The gesture meant _Thank you._ Anna reached up and held it which meant, _You're welcome._

The minute her eyes closed, Elsa's headache was gone.


End file.
